Reunion
by Deanna Janeway
Summary: Its been ten years, and Riker is attending a starfleet academy reunion. Will he find who he's looking for?


Reunion

Dresses of every colour in the visible spectrum, and a few others, brushed against the wooden floor of the hall. The women were allowed to wear anything they liked, so long as it looked dressy. But the men were ordered to wear their dress uniforms to the Starfleet Academy Class reunion. Many an uneasy face filled the room as they spotted people they didn't recognize, and thought they should. A dance floor covered half the room, but nobody, as of yet, had attempted finding a partner. Among the sea of eyes, there was a pair of intense blue ones, seeking out something. Most people in the room would not recognise their owner, for he had grown a suave beard and put on a few pounds since last he saw any of them. As he looked across the room, he noticed that some people had already gotten grey hair. Not the Vulcans of course, they still had a hundred or so years to go, but some of the humans, and a few others had indeed silvered with age. He himself still had dark brown hair, and so did the person he was looking for.

After his assignment on the Enterprise, Riker had worked as a Captain until his retirement. But, as he thought his days as Captain would have been as invigorating as Picard's, he was sadly mistaken. In order to become a Captain, he had had to give many things up, which he saw now, that he looked back, wasn't worth it. He was looking for one of these very things now.

_I know, she seemed to say. 'Being a Captain means a lot to you.' She sighed as she hugged him tightly. 'And I know that while to me, you are my Imzadi, to you I am just another person standing in your way to your dream.' A tear rolled down her cheek and she sighed again, leaning her head against his shoulder. A small part of him broke when she said that, when he found that she was right. He embraced her then, and they cried silently together, him of relief, that he could pursue his dream, and her of anguish, that hers was being taken away._

Before he had even agreed to this reunion, he had asked the computer who was attending. Or, more specifically, he asked if Deanna Troi was going. He was relieved when the computer said in mono-tone that yes, indeed, Deanna was going. When the day of the reunion finally came, he practically jumped into his dress uniform, and then onto the transporter. It had been ten years. He had been a Captain only for seven, and then retired shortly after his promotion to Admiral. But it had been ten years since he had laid eyes on Deanna. It killed him to think of what his absence did to her.

He continued to scan the crowd, and noticed, at the far end of the room, a red-head and a brunette sitting at the bar. His heart skipped a beat as he walked slowly towards them. He stopped about twenty yards away. _What if she can't recognize me?_ He thought irrationally. He was delaying himself on purpose at this point, scared that their relationship suffered beyond repair, and that he should just turn around and leave.

Just then, Data appeared, holding an old-Earth camera, one with a detachable flash, where the pictures slipped out of the bottom and 'developed'. "Well Hello!" He said, his usual chipper android self. "Might I say sir, its been a long time since I have had the pleasure of seeing you!" he smiled rather strangely, and then his eyes lit up. "Oh! There's Dr. Crusher and Deanna Troi. Will you come with me Commander- I mean Admiral, to take a quick snap?" He held up the camera, and before Riker could agree, his immovable android fingers slipped around Will's arm and he dragged him over to the bar, where Beverly and Deanna still sat.

'_I will miss you so much,' she said, tears still coming down her face. "Will, you are the single most amazing thing that has ever happened to me." She looked away, fighting the tears that already ruined her makeup. "Me too," He said back, feeling somewhat inadequate. "I'll call you every day, Deanna. I promise."_

As he was pulled closer to the bar he felt the regret that he hadn't kept his promise. He had stopped calling after a few months, the pressure of being a captain getting to him. The regret pooled in his heart as deep as his love for her. And as soon as she turned around he knew that he still loved her.

He dark eyes reflected the light of the hall, but Riker saw their life together in those eyes. Her lips parted as though she was about to speak, but Will touched them gently with a finger, knowing their bond was still strong enough to communicate telepathically.

_I've missed you, _she said silently, her eyes never leaving his. It was as though she was searching his soul with them, and reliving every moment they had ever shared.

_I still love you, _he shared, his blue eyes not blinking.

_Imzadi, _Deanna put her arms around his neck and kissed him quickly on the lips. Beverly and Data watched, confused as to what just happened. In their eyes, a staring contest had just been lost, and the prize was a kiss. Beverly's mouth hung open in a kind of shock, but she quickly closed it, remembering their bond, now realizing that it must still be as strong as it was all those years ago.

"Deanna?" Will asked aloud, his hands around her waist. "Would you care to dance?"

She nodded her head and he led her onto the dance floor, where they swayed to the music for hours. Others joined in, but Riker and Deanna were inseparable, and even after the music had died and the people had gone home, they stood, trying to make up for lost time.

_Where are you staying? _He asked quietly, respecting the silence.

She looked up at him with her coal black eyes. Not a whisper nor a thought escaped her as she looked at him questioningly.

_I was just wondering, _he thought. _And if you don't have a place to stay you're always welcome._ His eyes twinkled at her and he smiled handsomely.

_Are you telling me, _she mocked alarm, _that its been ten years and you don't have a wife? Or a girlfriend? _ She smiled mischievously at him.

_No. _He thought, and then said aloud, "My heart has always been yours."


End file.
